Frieza Race
Frieza's Unnamed Race is the unofficial name given to the mysterious race that Frieza, his father King Cold, and his elder brother Cooler belong to. Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. All known members of this race seen have been from a solitary family line, known by fans as the "Royal Family", and with the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the parody, Neko Majin Z). They all are apparently employed under the World Trade Organization, which they also likely run. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to guise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike, possibly hinting at an untrusting civilization. Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy. History ‎ Overall, they are definitely shown to be the strongest race in the Northern Galaxy, possibly the known universe at the time of their highest success. The members of this race we see in the series are shown to be galactic overlords, collectively running a group known as the World Trade Organization. They would hire and then enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populous, and then they would sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of the galaxies, but was at least before the beginning of The Saiyan-Tuffle War (720 Age to 730 Age). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in 764 Age, and Cooler by Goku a short time later. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own 79 planets, and his brother even more, with 256 planets. Language During the fight between Frieza and Goku, Frieza talks to Goku in his native language briefly, he says "Lets get down to business." This could mean that there is or was once a civilization of Frieza's race. Racial Abilities Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. They are all capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power in this form to kill King Vegeta and to blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. According to Daizenshuu #7, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. Second Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to over 1,000,000. He has no problem easily picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. This form is likely the transformation King Cold uses during his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z. Third Form Next is the third form, which looks a less humanoid. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered up Piccolo arrives and proves to be too much for Frieza's second form, Frieza transforms into this form, raising his power level again, though not as dramatically as the change from his first to his second form. Once he takes this form, he Frieza far outclasses Piccolo. Fourth Form The fourth form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, however. When Frieza takes this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza quickly finds himself outmatched in every way, causing him to resort to his 100% power form. 1% Power Fourth Form When Frieza first transforms into his fourth form, he only uses 1% of his full power. In this form, his power level is 1,200,000. He is able to easily kill Vegeta even after he is healed from a near death injury. But this form meets its match when Goku arrives on the battle field. 50% Power Fourth Form Frieza heightens his power to half of his full potential after deciding that this is the total amount of power it will take to defeat Goku. There is very little change in Frieza's appearance as compared to his 1% power form, except for very slightly increased muscle mass, but his power level rises to a staggering 60,000,000. In this form, Frieza is far stronger than before, being able to outclass Goku in almost every way. However, when Goku goes Kaio-ken x20, he is nearly able to fight evenly with Frieza. In this form, he narrowly survives Goku's Spirit Bomb, which is formed with the energy of all remaining life on the planet Namek, as well as that of the surrounding planets/stars. 100% Power Fourth Form Here, the power of the fouth form is pushed to its full extent. Frieza's power rises dramatically from 60,000,000 to 120,000,000 when transforming from his 50% power form to this transformation. After the power up, the muscle bulk greatly increases. In the anime, after his power is fully unleashed, Frieza is amazingly able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Goku, albeit for a short period of time. Because of the amount of power the form uses, Frieza's ki is quickly used up as he fights. In the manga, when Frieza goes 100% full power, his muscle mass does not increase as much as in the anime. Additionally, in the manga,even at 100% full power, Frieza is never a match for Super Saiyan Goku Fifth Form The fifth and most powerful form is only seen being used by Cooler, who uses this form against Goku, and nearly destroy the planet. This form too however proved absolutely no match for the mighty Super Saiyan Goku, who utterly annihilated Cooler and blasted him and his Supernova into the sun. Notable members of the unnamed race *King Cold, apparent king of the race *Cooler, King Cold's eldest son *Frieza, King Cold's youngest son *Kuriza, Frieza's son (Neko Majin Z) Trivia *The race is first witnessed in the Frieza Saga. *The terms "Changelings" and "Icejins" are common names given to the race by fans, but these are never mentioned in any official DragonBall material. They are merely nicknames, made up for easy discussion somewhere between the mid-to-late 1990's, created. Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials